A Day in the Life of a Nara
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: A Day in the Life of each Nara sibling from my Next Generation Show Universe. First up: Yoshi! This is K  and 1st person. Touches base on a few shippings but does not explicitly mention them. Read and Review!
1. Yoshi

Hello World!

So, the _ever_ so intelligent sixth Hokage has asked me to write about what a day in my life is like. Why you might ask? For non-ninjas to get a feel for what our lives are like. I personally don't get it, not at all. But, what the Hokage wants – the Hokage gets. So here goes.

_I woke up to the sound of my sister rummaging through my closet, again…_

"_Seriously, Yoshi! How do you expect to get laid with these clothes?" Inora's whiny voice screeched in my ear. I begrudgingly sat up and swung my feet of the bed. Inora took one look at me and rolled her eyes, "You need to get sexier sleeping clothes too." _

_I glared at her with my crystal blue eyes, but looked down any way to see what she meant. I did not understand what was wrong with wearing my dad's old shirt to bed. It fit like a nightgown and kept me warm. Stupid Inora did not know what she was talking about. _

_Sighing I got up and unceremoniously grabbed my sister by her ponytail and dragged her from my room. Then I slammed the door in her face and went to rummage through my closet for something to wear. No judging! At least it is my OWN closet! _

_Anyway, I end up grabbing a green shirt-dress, my signature look. Paired with some black spandex shorts and my black shoes, officially dressed for the day. _SO_ exciting is it not? _

_And then comes my _favorite_ part. Hair. See, I keep my hair pretty short in comparison to most kunoichi, it barely reaches my shoulders. Originally it was because I hated pulling it back every day and it made for such an easy target on missions. Now, I sort of hate my hair. _

_Why? Because guys are idiots and like long hair. Did I mention guys are idiots? Because it is really important that you understand that fact. _

_So I comb my black hair back and stick two green clips on either side to keep it from falling into my face. My grandmother wears hers in a similar way, but even she has long hair. This is the part where I usually sigh in annoyance before leaving my room._

_Oh! I did not tell you about my room! It is a pretty important part of me, as my room is awesome. Far better than your room or anybody else's. You see…I have a wall of weapons. My dad dubbed it the 'Wall o' Doom' when I showed it to him. _

_And then of course there are the necessities: bed, bookcase, mirror, kill-tally sheet pinned to the wall with a kunai. You know - normal crap._

_So after I leave my room, walk past the chaos personification that is Inora's bedroom, and down the stairs lined with family photos I land in the living room._

_Dad and my little brother usually play a round of Shogi in the morning with Grandpa Nara. I fist-bump Shink, my awesome little brother, as I past him. Shink sits in my dad's lap most of the time and whispers the moves into his ear. Grandpa has yet to figure out how his eight year old grandson can beat him before his own son can. _

_Once I pass that amusing display I usually help my mom and Grandma Nara – who I got my name from – in the kitchen. Eventually Inora will come crashing down the stairs once mom calls up that breakfast is ready. _

_Grandma says that my dad was the same way, I can totally believe it. He _is_ pretty lazy! _

_The family eats breakfast together and then we go our separate ways. Mom goes to the flower shop, Inora and I go meet up with our teams, Dad goes to the Hokage Building and try sot avoid work, Grandpa tends to the deer, and Shink keeps Grandma from having an aneurysm from all the work she has to do to look after all of us. _

_My team and I usually meet up at our old genin training ground. Sometimes Anko-sensei will drop by to see us just like when we were kids. Uzumaki Minato, one of my teammates, usually gets annoyed with her after about ten minutes. She 'emasculates' him, apparently. Hyuuga Elevine, my other teammate, and I usually roll our eyes together at his behavior. _

_Minato is pretty funny, once you beat the stupid out. He looks nothing like his namesake – the fourth hokage – by the way. He has red hair that is, annoyingly, longer than my own. He wears it in a ponytail, which both Elevine and myself use to literally reign him in sometimes. He's got the Hyuuga byakugon, which he got from his mother, and is a little on the short side…_

_Elevine is pretty much my best friend, after training we usually grab a bite to eat together before saving the general Konoha populace from Minato's pranks. She looks a lot like her mom, except she has darker hair. Even wears it in panda buns like her mom too! She has the same byakugon as Minato, since they _are_ first cousins. _

_Yup, you read that right; I got stuck on a team with TWO byakugon users. And let me tell you, going through puberty around them, NOT SO FUN! _

_Well, we train through most of the day, taking a break only once – for lunch. We spar each other, practice jutsus, and then do a few laps around Konoha to keep up endurance. I blame that last part on Elevine's Uncle Lee, he has a thing about it. _

_After training I head back to the Nara forest to catch the last bit of my dad's old team training. Sarutobi Asu, one of my dad's old genins, is actually the father of my parents' old genin teacher. Nice little, confusing circle there huh? _

_Asu is pretty much the most attractive guy I know. He has the most perfect black hair that always looks like he has been running through the forest. His eyes are this strange mix of red and black rings, when he looks at you it feels like he is staring into your soul… And you do not want to get me started on how hot his body is, seriously. I can ramble for days. _

_His two teammates are Hyuuga Hikaru, Elevine's older brother, and Hatake Anzu. Hikaru looks pretty much like a carbon copy of his dad, kind of like Shink does in comparison to our dad. Anzu is probably the most beautiful girl I know. She has got this amazing silver hair that flows like silk down her back when she walks. She is super curvy too, and is oddly addicted to celery sticks. _

_When Asu's mom is on missions he usually eats dinner at our place. Shink will utterly annihilate him at Shogi and then he will drag me off to look at Goshi. Goshi is a doe, one that was born on the same day as Shink. Asu and I got to watch her be born and ever since he has checked up on her every time he eats here. _

_Asu looks at Goshi, I look at Asu, and Goshi eats grass. Yup…that is pretty much the end of my day right there. I get into this fog after that and my routine leads me to bed where I will start all over again eight hours later. _

So there you go, my life is just as boring and routine as anyone else's. Although on days with missions the routine goes out the window. Now, my job is done, and if the Hokage does not like it he can chock on a celery stick!


	2. Inora

Good day Konoha!

Since my sister probably made being a ninja sound epically boring I am going to write about a day in my life as well. For comparative purposes, we're not all as boring as Yoshi after all.

_I slammed my alarm clock against the wall as it rang, far too early on the weekend. The resounding clank and crash as it hit the wall and then the floor satisfied me enough that I got out of my comfy bed. I shivered slightly as my bare feet touched the cold floor and walked to my closet. _

_I pulled a robe on over my baby-doll night gown and grabbed a hair brush from my vanity as I sat down. I slowly brushed my soft blond hair back, tying part of it back so it would stay out of my face while I was out today. _

_I liked my hair, it was unique. Blond hair was not common here in Konoha. I smiled at myself in the mirror, staring into my own chocolate eyes. They were ok. Not the best color, not the worst. Dad liked to say they were the only proof that I was his kid. _

_I giggled to myself at that before standing up to finger through my clothes, I had a lot. I wore the same size my mom did when I was here age, so I had my clothes and her old clothes. Plus I could where some of Yoshi's clothes since she liked them baggy. _

_I eventually decided on a pale green-shirt dress, one of the few things Yoshi and I both liked to wear was green. The family color. Once I was dressed I grabbed my white shoes and my white head band, wrapping it around my waist as I walked down the stairs just in time for breakfast. _

_I never wear make-up, it disguises my natural beauty. _

_The family usually eats breakfast together and then I head out. On most days I go to training and then I go home. Others I have missions. On this day I had a freebie, so I was going to have fun. I walked through the forest, taking a short cut to the Hyuuga compound. _

_My best friend/nemesis/rival/teammate, Hyuuga Hina, usually sleeps in on our freebie days. So it is up to me to utterly ruin that for her. As such, I snuck through the Hyuuga compound expertly, well – not really. I am sure that half a dozen Hyuugas were watching me at all times, but none of them stopped me and that is what counts!_

_Hina is a really heavy sleeper too, so I do not have to tip-toe in. Once I am right in front of her bed, I jump. Landing squarely on Hina like she is a couch and waking her in the process. _

"_Damn you Inora…" she muttered sleepily and bitterly, it was amazing how such a cheerful girl could be so… uncheerful, in the morning. Hina is really pretty, although not as curvy as me. She is more muscular, and her blonde hair is more yellow-ish. Her blues are perfect, like staring into the sea. _

"_Rise and Shine teammate of mine!" I yelled loudly in her ear, "We have a busy day ahead of us!"_

_That is where she attacks me, not wholly unexpected. When end up grappling on the floor, stopping only when a bright light burns our eyes from the doorway. _

"_Thanks!" Eveline, Hina's older cousin grinned at us. In her hand was a camera, no doubt she had taken a photo of us. She and my sister, Yoshi, are teammates and enjoy embarrassing Hina and I due to the fact that we are _technically_ engaged. _

_Eveline is kind of cute in her own way, she is odd for sure. She wears Chinese-style shirts and puts her hair in panda buns. And since she usually dresses in black and white, has black hair and white eyes, I am not sure why she is surprised by all the panda jokes!_

_As one, Hina and I lunge for camera. But once more Eveline has escaped our wrath. Instead I wait for Hina to dress, grumbling about how the Hyuuga compound has no privacy. We usually hit the shops on our days off, getting new stuff for our hair and new clothes for the nonexistent dates we have. _

_Today we decided to do something far more fun. Spying, and later blackmailing, our third teammate, Haruno Saru. _

_Hina came up with the idea originally. She has known Saru since birth. Her dad is his parents' old teammate afterall. If I remember the story right Uchiha Sasuke was executed before Sakura-sama even knew she was pregnant. _

_Hokage-sama was the first person to know after Sakura and Lady Tsunade. And his father's identity was hidden from everyone until his Sharingan appeared and made it impossible to deny. _

_Sakura-sama married her amazing husband when Saru was a kid. Rock Lee is just plain nice, almost to a fault in my opinion. Saru seems to be the only one who does not like him, but I guess that makes some crazy sense. _

_"So, where should we try first?" Hina questioned curiously, smiling in her usual cheerful manner. _

_I rolled my eyes at her and together we said, "Training ground." _

_That was where we found him. He was training with Lee-sama, an annoyed expression on his face as the Green Beast of Konoha lectured on the greatness of youth while they sparred. _

_Saru's younger half-siblings were practicing kunai throws, sneaking glances over to the pinkette. Saru is the best example of what a hot guy should look. He was muscular, with pretty eyes and a semi-feminine face. His pink hair was cut loose around his face and often times fell into his eyes. _

_Personally, I do not see why the girls swoon. Obviously none of them have seen him take two hours to get ready because his hair is "being difficult." Seriously, I do not take as long as him!_

_The three Rock siblings are all still pretty young. The oldest one, Lilee, is the same age as my little brother. She is a second year academy student I think. _

_Iris, another girl, and Sunny, the boy, are twins about two years younger than Lilee. Sunny, for some strange reason, thinks Saru is second in amazingness only to the Hokage. _

_Obviously the kid has some mental problems..._

_"Think he'll even land a finger on Lee-sama?" Hina whispered in my ear, bringing some red to my cheeks. _

_"Of course not," I whisper back hautily. She giggles and nods, continuing to watch the match from the branch we occupied. _

_Sitting close together like we were it was only a matter of time before we accidently touched hands. Automatically we both quickly withdrew, suddenly on opposite sides of the branch. _

_Awkward situtations like that are why people think we actually like_ like_ each other. Which is just ridiculous. Utterly so. We _both_ like guys. Of course._

_"Want to go shopping?" Hina suggests nervously, trying to relieve the awkward silence. I nodded and we left immediately, keeping a good foot of distance between us. Saru was long forgotten._

_We do not buy much that day, since we have not been on any missions lately. We usually run into Anzu-senpai, who is always making suggestive comments. She pretty much _lives_ in the shopping district! _

_After an awkward break for dinner we head back to my house. Since Kurenai is out of the village I know Asu will be there. Hina and I have been compiling evidence that Yoshi and him are in a relationship. _

_So far we have some compelling stuff, but no proof. We have been trying to get a photo of them kissing. But they are annoyingly slippery. _

_Once our spying becomes boring Hina will head home and I to bed. Tomorrow I will get up and meet her at the training grounds to spar. Things stay the same and life goes on. _

That is how my days work. Always have and always will. Beat that Yoshi!


End file.
